ostrobe_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Ostrobe
''This is the history of the '''MAINLAND, '''for New Camberra , click here '' This is the history of Ostrobe. Celts and Germanic The first sighting of Ostrobe was as the Celts. The first known settlement was Montona and Ryesdale, these consorts still exist but are now national monuments. The Germanic tribe invaded and maintained it until the Roman Empire rose. Roman Empire In 1AD, Romans invaded the Germanic Land. Ostrobe was just a small country with 546 people. People lived in Moreton and Manly Vale. Moreton was destroyed but Manly Vale was still kept, and is the oldest consort in Ostrobe. Castles such as Manly Vale Castle was still kept. It atracts thousands of tourists from Treien to Manly Vale by travelling to Manly Station and walking to the castle. The Roman Empire survived until 447. Saxons and Franks The Saxons invaded the land. Few modern consorts started developing such as Rayleigh in Erren and Beigen in Kewens. Ostrobe population was 1,560 and kept arround the number until the Holy Roman Empire. In 764, the Franks invaded Ostrobe. Ostrobe was still a tiny country with 2,000 people. Some older urban areas around modern day Ostrobe Beigen and North Western Erren was starting to take shape. In 840, the land was part of East Francia. It was regarded as Germany in 843 and was ruled by the Carolingian dynasty until 991. After 962, the kingdom formed the Holy Roman Empire Holy Roman Empire After the Franks, it was ruled by the Holy Roman Empire. This stage saw a massive development of Modern Ostrobe. New cities made by German architecture was made and the first 'true' city was built on the island was Treien, built on 1046 and Erren in 1049. Some Germans and Dutch people came in to the new island and started populating the new cities and other cities such as Elemataron was built in 1124. In 1060, the King of the Holy Roman Empire visted Treien and Erren. In the Hohenstaufen dynasty, new cities poped up such as Preanstradd . These was built on new cities based on Germany. The Renaissance The Renaissance spread around Ostrobe and science and art was getting better. The first city hall was made in Treien and was based in Victoria and inspired other buildings such as cathedrals and apartments Marcus Van Hilith was the first Ostrobian born playwright which made plays at Therter Royal in Treien. He also inspired other artists and musicians such as Harren Dychurch. King Ostor After the end of the Holy Roman Empire, King Ostor ruled idependent Ostrobe. The capital city was Treien and King Ostor (a descent of the Holy Roman Royal Family) was crowned at the City Hall in Treien at 1806. After that, the crown hall was made in St Ariandane in Treien and all other kings and queens was crowned at Crown Hall. He made new laws and maked sure everyone was contented The New Cambera War broke in 1841, when Ostrobe invaded the British Islands, Ostrobe won the war and the special province of New Cambera was made. But troops still patrolled it until 1975 King Ostor was maried at 1812 to Katherien Katt to become toQueen Ostor . In 1842, they given birth to King Henry . At 21, he was maried to Polly Merich . King Ostor died at 60, the same year that his son was crowned. King Henry In 1872, his son was crowned king with his wife. During that same year, Polly had given birth to a daughter called Hellen. To Ostrobian residents, he was the foundator of the Modern Ostrobe . He had built railways for the first time in Ostrobe in 1883. King Henry also built new parks and monuments. He also made the concept of a underground metro system and made new laws on driving sides for horses and other laws. He was also responsible of maintaining a good realationship with his citizens when he traveled to different cities. He died at 1905. Queen Helen In 1901, Queen Helen was crowned queen of Ostrobe. She had maried to Ian Pownt. In WW2 the Germans were acidentley bommed inner Lewwen. It was mistaken for a Nazi German village and it killed 406 people and destroyed over 500 buildings including the City Hall and parts of the cathedral. Thousaunds of religious people swam through the coastline fleeing from Nazi Germany and entering Lewwen cliffs. A population boom was reached and the queen wants to spread the refugees to other towns and must be granted Kingdom Status. Nearly all of the refugees is granted Kingdom Status. Iam Pownt and was the King. They given birth to a boy in 1916. During World War 1 and 2, they were kept netural but they moblized incase of an invasion. They do not want to trade to other countries competing with the war. This means that they had a hard time with economy and they only used the Treien Stock Exchange for trading services like food and water. The queen died at 1948. Category:History Category:Ostrobe